Isabella Marie Salvatore
by bloodmemories
Summary: All I could see was a black car with its bright light blinding me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

CRASH

All I could see was a black car with its bright light blinding me. I look over the guy was dead, I could tell from the pool of blood by his head. I heard someone get out of the car, I looked over. As soon as I saw who it was I thought I was dead. It was Damon my brother, which I thought I would never see again. I could see the surprise, hurt and sadness in his eyes. I saw him running over to me, when everything went black.

When I opened my eyes I had to close them fast, the room was too bright. I sat up in an extremely comfortable bed. It was then that I remembered what happened the night before. I was going to kick Damon's ass. I got up and before I knew it I was on the porch. Great! I was a vampire again. Now I could really kick his ass. I follow Damon and Stefan scents to the grill. As I entered I saw them talking to some humans, a witch and another vampire. I walked up to Damon. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked. "Sleeping beauty is up." Damon said. "Oh shut up Damon or I'll really kick your ass." I said. I walked over to Stefan and sat in his lap and started eating whatever was in front of him. The girl next to Stefan started yelling at him.

"Who is this girl sitting in your lap Stefan?" Asked the girl.

"Hey why aren't you sitting in my lap?" Damon Asked.

"You don't have any food in front of you and I'm angry with you." I said,

"Elena this is my sister Bella." Stefan said to the girl.

When I looked over my eyes went wide when I saw who it was.

"What? What is Katherine doing here I thought we were over that?" I said.

"Whoa! Calm down Bella this isn't Katherine this is her double ganger Elena. Don't worry she already knows about us and she wont tell anyone. None of them will and they always help us." He said.

By the twinkle in his eyes I knew something was up between them.

"Do you love each other?" I asked the two of them.

Both of them wouldn't look at me and I felt a smile forming on my lips.

"AWWW! My brother in love. Hi it's nice to meet my future sister in law."

I felt sorry I said that when her eyes went wide.

"What? Is Stefan planning to propose to me dose he have a ring? Cause if he does I can't marry now because im only in high school."

"Calm down he doesn't have a ring."

"Oh yes he does I saw it." Damon said

I reached over and hit him right upside his head.

"Don't worry he isn't going to ask you to marry him yet but after high school he might and if he doesn't, ill make him because I want you to be my sister- in law" I said.

I could hear Stefan saying oh god over and over through out the whole conversation.

"Hey what about us aren't you gonna introduce us to your sister." Said the other vampire.

"Oh yeah sorry, Bella these are our other friends, Elena's Brother Jeremy, Caroline the vampire, Bonny the witch." Said Damon.

"Hey" everyone said.

"Hi, nice to meet you guys."

When I saw Jeremy and Elena it reminded me of how happy I was to be with my brothers again. I turned around and hugged Stefan hard to me, he did the same. When I looked back at his face he could see the tears in my eyes. That's when Damon picked me up off Stefan's lap and hugged me. He rubbed my back and told me it's okay and how happy they were to have me back.

"Hey, now stop crying and lets go home." Said Damon.

Everyone got there stuff and we started heading home. When I opened the door I felt another vampire in the room. I looked over at the couch in the living room and there was a vampire just sitting there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Who are you?" the vampire asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Damon put his arm around my shoulders and said "Rose this is my little sister."

"Who can kick your ass"

"I like her" Rose said.

We were all sitting in the living room; I'm sitting between my two brothers talking about what I missed. When Damon's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"I see that you've found your sister" replied a voice I knew all to well.

"Katherine." Damon said in a voice that said hell was going to break lose.

"So let's get right to the chase give me the moon stone or you know what I'm capable of doing to her." She said.

I took the phone from Damon.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked.

"Ph I think you know." She said.

"Do not come back and threaten my friends and family, oh and got to hell." I said and closed the phone. I looked around the room and everyone was smiling at me except my brothers.

"Do you know what you've gotten your self into?" Stefan said.

"Do you know what she can do to you?" Damon asked.

"Do you know what I can do to her, I would tell you but it's too graphic." I said.

Everyone looked at each other.

"We all are 17." Jeremy said.

"Hey compared to me you're all infants." I told them.

"We're 17" He said.

"And I'm 456 and Stefan's 455 and Demons 457" I said.

"Urrrggg" the infants grounded.

"Please get out for a moment" I said to them.

All of the people that weren't vampires and Caroline left the room. I looked back at the people that were left in the room.

"I guess there's only one way to get out of this mess. We have to kill Katherine but how do we do this?" Damon said.

"Stake her." Stefan said.

"No one can get that close to her." Damon said.

"I can." I said.

"You are not going anywhere near Katherine" Damon said.

"Yeah we just got you back and we couldn't stand it if we lost you again." Stefan said.

"Don't worry about me."

"You are not going to do anything."

I could hear the other kids by the door listening I walked over and they fell to the floor. I just stood there looking at them.

The next day was my first day at school I did have two classes with everyone else. The day went normally until I found out about a family of seven moved into town.

"It's not normal for a family for a family to have seven people in their family." I said.

"Who are the Cullen's?" Stefan and Damon said together. I told them about everything that happened with the Cullen's and how they left me and how I become a living corpse.

"Let's go check out who is the family." I said.

It was 11:45 when we got to the house. Me and Stefan looked in one window and Damon and Rose in another. My heart stopped when I saw that it was them. We went to the trees from the look on my face they knew that they were the Cullen's. I could tell from their faces that they were about to kill Edward.

"STOP DON'T DO ANYHTING!" I YELLED.

"We can't let him get away." They all said together.

For as long as I known the Cullen's, right there's only one of us we can surprise and kill them.

"No" I said.

"His family will stop you before you can get to him." I reasoned.

We kept on arguing like that for I don't even know then Rose said "Can we get out of here I can feel them watching us."

By the time we got back home it was 4:30. Elena asked me if it was the Cullen's. I just ran up to my room. Downstairs' I heard Stefan tell them what happened and then Damon started yelling. I went downstairs to see what was going on.

"Stefan wants me and Rose to become teachers at your school." Damon said I burst out laughing.

"You guys would have to be crazy to think that." I said.

Then all of a sudden Damon turned to Stefan and said. "Well teach because I don't want our little sis to get hurt again."

The next day I got a ride to school with Stefan, Elena and Jeremy. Caroline and Bonnie in Caroline's car. Damon and Rose had to take their own cars since they were teachers and all. Damon is going to teach world history and Rose was going to teach English. The day went normally until Damon's class. We were all sitting in our seats and when I say all I mean everyone in my group. Then in came the Cullen's, Emmett sits beside Caroline, Alice sits beside me, Edward sits behind me, Rosalie sits beside Elena, Jasper sits beside Stefan, Bonny also sits beside Roselyn, and Jeremy sits beside Edward. I could feel them staring at me but they wouldn't be able to recognize me because I had changed a little bit. My eyes had changed colors, my hair had grown longer and was straighter now and I had gotten taller so I looked a little older.

That's when Alice decided to talk to me, bur every time she tired Damon would just yell at her. But she just kept on trying. The whole class went like that her talking and Damon yelling at her. At first I thought it was funny but then I soon got fed up with it. Alice did manage to get one sentence out and that was where's Bella? Finally I just got up grabbed my stuff and walked out. I could hear Damon telling the Cullen's.

"Now you've done it."

"What do you mean by now you've done it and why are you standing up for her?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah what we ever done to you guys" asked Emmett.

"She is our sister:" everyone that was my family yelled.

I found myself at the Grill. Somehow Matt was there. Maybe he didn't even got to school today that's why he's here. I walked up to him and we began to talk. We just kept talking about nothing until he had to leave after he walked out the door I felt a nudge between my shoulder blades. When I turned around I saw the last person I ever wanted to see Katherine.

"What are you doing here bitch?" I asked.

"Just walking by and thought why don't I stop by and give you a few threats." She replied.

I just kept on glaring at her.

"So listen up you mutt if you stand in my way then I will gladly rip your heart out but no before I torture you painfully." She said.

"Get the hell out of here and if I ever see you near my sister again I will gladly kill you." Damon said appearing out of nowhere, Katherine left. Damon pulled me into a hug seeing that I was crying, today had been to much for me to take in. I felt someone else take me and hug me it was Elena. Suddenly everyone was there to protect me when I was to protect them. I looked over Elena's shoulder and saw the Cullen's all of them even Carlisle and Esme. I got out of Elena's hug and saw that my family was glaring at them. I just got up and left walking past the Cullen's without looking at them once.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day was the same when I got to Damon's class the Cullen's were sitting on one side of the room and my family on the other with one seat open in the middle of the circle that they had formed that was obviously meant for me. I walked up to Damon and said behave please, Damon kept looking at me for a few moments then nodded. The day was ok. But then in English I was doing my work when I felt them drilling holes into my back. I got frustrated. I turned around.

"I don't know why your staring at my but Bella is dead and she is never coming back again." I yelled at them.

Edward shot up out of his seat and left I don't know where and at that moment I really didn't care. Me amd my family were sitting in the dinning room talking when suddenly the door breaks and in comes the cullens.

"Why don't we fight in the forest, shall we."

The fight was fairly quick. I had Edward against the tree but when I was about to let him go he must have felt the scar while we were fighting cause he grabbed my arm and looked at the scar.

"B-B- Bella" he stuttered. At that moment I yanked my arm away and ran as fast as I could away from there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day at school every thing was fine until the bell rang for lunch that's when they decided to ambush me. Rosile came up to me and said.

"You finally got you wanted."

"I never wanted this." I said.

That's when it all when downhill. All the cullens started yelling at me and my family was yelling at them.i left. I was standing by a tree when I felt somebody behind me. It was Jasper.

"Im sorry Bella for everything and especially for trying to kill you on your birthday." Jasper said.

I laughter without humor.

"You crazy, self-obsorbed southern textans I never blamed you for that Japser, I know you don't have control over your instinks." I said.

"So do you forgive me?" He asked.

"On one condition." I replied.

"What" he asked.

"You have to be my brother again" I said.

"Agreed." He said.

"So can I walk my sister to her next class." He asked.

"Sure" I said.

Hen we were almost there, I could see from the corned of my eye Alice standing there with her mouth open.i was standing by my locker when I heared Alice asking about how he becaome my friend before she did.

"Can I walk a lady to her car?" he asked me.

I said yes. My brothers promised my and the other girls to take us shopping. After the first store I had five bags, I looked at DAMON HOLDING THE BAGS up.

"Im not your bag holder." He said.

"Oh yes you are" I said.

"Damn it I am" he said.

By the time we where done shopping my brother had 50 bags each.

"Have I told you guys I love you lately" I said.

"You better have" they said together.

I kissed them both and this was the end of a great day.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day went by quickly. Finally lunch came around it was a good thing too cause I was starving. Damon is the best cause he went out and got pizza for all of us. Since I was his little sister and I was starving I got a little more. What really surprised me was that Jasper was standing right next to me.

"Can I sit with you today?" he asked me.

"Sure and guys chill he's my friend now, he apologized" I said.

"Oooohhhh" They all said at once.

Jasper sat next to me and started explaining how he apologized.

"What are you doing over there Jasper?" Alice asked quietly but loud enough for all of us to hear.

"Stay out of this Alice" he replied.

"How are you still eating human food when you're a vampire" Jasper asked me.

I looked at my family they all knew what I was going to do and they were all nodding. I showed my wrist to him and used my nail to cut it. Before Jasper could even react to seeing my blood my cut disappeared.

"W-w-wh-what" Jasper said "Wasn't there blood just then" he kept on saying.

"Yes, see jasper we are the originals, we have fangs, burn in the sunlight, still sleep, and still have blood in our veins, so as long the blood is in my system in can still eat human food." I said.

"Whoa" Was all he could say.

The rest of the day was a blur. I and Jasper were sitting in my car talking about my past life, how I felt when they left and how my vampire life still works. Then suddenly there was a tap at my window. It was Rose. I got out of the car and was met by Roseline hugging me.

"Im so sorry for everything, Will you ever forgive me" she asked.

"Of course" I said I left the school that with my two friends again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The next day was the same. Except at lunch. Rose and Jasper were sitting on each side of me with my head of Roses shoulder. We were just talking about random things. Cause we were mostly paying attention To Katherine talking to her witch. She was mostly talking about a plan to kill both me and Elena. I look over at Stefan and Damon they were both starting to shake. I jumped onto Stefan's lap to stop him and was staring at Jasper trying to tell him to get Damon in a head lock. He just kept on looking confused. Then Rose finally slapped him in the back of his head and told him to get Damon in a head lock. That's when the Cullen's decided to grace us with there presence. But that just ended with Rose on top of me because the Cullen's began to yell at me. Rose told them to get the hell out of here. And they left.

"Damon can I got home, please?" I asked.

"Of course sweetheart" He said.

By the looks on everybody's faces I could tell that they had never seen the sweet side of Damon. Rose and Jasper came with me. When they came in there face was full of shock.

"B-B-Bel-Bell-Bella how old is you exactly" They both asked at the same time.

"All you need to know is that compared to me you guys are infants" I answered.

"Rose do you want to see my clothes" I asked.

"Sure" she answered.

Jasper stayed downstairs since he was looking at everything in the living room that was aged past the civil war and back. My room was like my personality. When I opened my closet it was like a whole other room.

"Bella I thought you hated clothes and shopping" she said.

"Oh no I just had to work with I had in forks and I didn't have any money to buy more clothes, I have a whole lot more in the basement" I said.

We went to the basement and this time Jasper came to. When I turned on the light they saw that the whole basement was filled with my clothes, they couldn't stop staring.

"What they're just the clothes we bought for out sister" Damon said.

Everybody went to the living room and just talked until it was time for Rose and Jasper to go home. I said good night to my friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Jasper P.O.V)

I could feel my family waiting for us outside the house. I reluctantly pulled into the drive way.

"What the hell is wrong with Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, I guess she is still dazed from the fashion show" I said.

"What fashion show, Bella hates clothes and shopping." Alice said.

Me and Rose just looked at each other and started laughing. Rose went up to Alice and grabbed both her arms.

"She has the best clothes ever, and she has a closet and a basement closet." She said like a 5 year old in the candy store.

"I am so going back there." She said to me and I nodded.

"Well take me with you." Alice said.

"No" Rose said.

"Why not." Alice asked.

"Because Bella would totally kick my ass if I did." Rose explained.

"No she wouldn't." Alice said.

Everyone looked at each other and said to Alice.  
"Oh yes she would."

"Don't you remember the forest fight?" Carlisle asked.

"Ohh yeah, but it's still not fair how in the world did Jasper who kept the most distance from her and Rose who practically hated her became friends with her before any of us did." Alice said.

"You do realize that its your fault she's not your friend is because you guys are always yelling at her and never stop and think about how she's feeling." Rose said.

"Wait was she the girl that we saw at the Grill the other day?" Esme asked.

"Yea that was her." I said.

"Oh God we got to find out what was wrong and why she was crying." She said

"We'll find out when she is ready to tell us." Carlisle said.

We went to our own rooms but I could tell Alice wasn't done yelling at me yet.

"You know why she won't talk to us don't you?" Alice asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Well?"

"Alice when we left her it tore her into pieces" I said.

"Why are you always with her?" She asked.

"I chose this family over her once, I would do it again." I answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Bella P.O.V)

The next day I knew something happened between Alice and Jasper because he wouldn't even look at Alice or even sit near her. I had to stay after school to work o something dealing with the school council. I was walking to my car when Alice decided to jump me.

"You're getting a little to close to Jasper, Bella. You're a very compelling actress but I assure you it won't work on him. So you can drop that he's just my friend bullshit now. Jasper is beautiful, strong, kind, and intelligent, but more important than any of that he's my husband. Mine. As I am his. He's not looking for some random lay that been had by God knows how many tourists." She said.

"Keep your self out of harms way and say away from him, Bella" she warned.

"It's funny that you're so sure that he's your but you're still here threatening me. You must not be as secure as you're trying to make me think you are." I said.

"I've said it before and ill say it again. Jasper is my friend. I'm sorry if I've over stepped my bounds, I truly am, but Alice you don't know shit about me. So don't come assuming that you do. You've surely made an ass out of your self. You had better take your own advice and stay out of harms way. Don't ever speak to me that way again." I said and got in my car and drove home

When I got home Rose and Jasper were there.

"You need to control your wife." I said to Jasper.

He and Rose came up to me within seconds.

"What she do to you?" Jasper asked.

I told them everything that happened. Jasper and Rose got madder and madder as I told them what Alice said. Then all of a sudden they left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Jasper P.O.V)

"Alice get your ass down here!" Rose shouted.

Alice came down a minute later.

"How dare you tell Bella that?" Rose said.

"She deserved that" She said.

"No she didn't she deserves happiness, love, and family" I said.

"Whoa, why are you guys yelling?" Emmett asked and everyone came in.

"Ask her" Rose said.

"Alice?"

"I'll tell you Alice basically called Bella a whore, slut and a bitch because she thought Bella was more than a sister to me" I said.

"Alice how could you?" Edward said.

"Why do you care you left her" She replied.

"Only to keep her safe" He said.

"How could you say that to our sister?" Emmett asked.

"She hasn't been our sister for months Emmett!" Alice screeched.

"She's still our sister whether she like it or not" Emmett replied.

"No she isn't" Alice said.

"Alright let me have a crack at her" Rose said while taking out her earrings.

All of us had to hold her back from attacking Alice.

"Jasper do you want to take Bella up on her offer?" Rose asked me.

"What offer?" I asked.

"To live with her and her brothers" She replied.

"Yes!"

"Can I come to?" Emmett asked.

"Sure but I don't know about Bella" I said.

"We'll find out but I'm not staying in a house where my lil sis isn't loved or respected" He said.

We all went into out own rooms packed our bags and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Bella P.O.V)

I was doing Damon's boring homework he gave us. When I heard the door bell ring.

"Bella" Rose called me down.

I went to down stairs and saw Jasper and Rose at the door with their bags. I went up to them and hugged them. Over there shoulders I saw Emmett. I let them in and on one couch Jasper, Rose, Emmett and me and Rose on the love seat. Stefan and Demon pouring themselves drinks. Me and Emmett were just staring at each other when all of a sudden, two werewolves came bursting through the windows and came lunging at me. Rose threw me against the wall and backhanded the werewolves. Emmett grabbed the other wolf and squzzed but it got away. I was standing in the back and In front of me was Demon and Stefan and in front of them were Rose, Jasper and Emmett. They killed the werewolf that was left. But I was in the past when I was still human and my mom got attacked by wolfs. Sure Jacob and his pack were werewolves but still I knew them and I know that wouldn't hurt me. I started to have a panic attack I tried to run to my room, but I bumped into Emmett.

"Hey what's wrong with you, you're not supposed to be scared of wolves you're supposed to eat them" he said I just had to start to laugh at that.

"So are we brother and sister again" he asked. I gave him my answer by hugging him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

So I and my family (Damon, Stefan,) were out hunting with Jasper, Rose and Emmett. So far I had an elk, two deer's and donated blood bag (I drank it without Jasper, Rose or Emmett noticing) god know what they would do if they found out I'm only half "Vegetarian". Just then I saw Stefan drinking a bunny.

"What the hell Stefan?" I said while hitting him over the head.

"Owwwwww what the hell, Isabella?" He asked while rubbing his head.

"Wow Bella you sure can hit" Emmett said.

Rose then hit him in the head.

"Why are you drinking a bunny?" I asked Stefan.

"There delicious" he said

"Yeah but do you see anyone else drinking them, there to cute to eat" I told him.

"So" He replied.

"So, you will not be drinking a bunny now" I said.

"Why" he whined.

"Because if you want me not to run away again then you will stop drinking cute little bunnies" I said.

"Ok I will stop but don't you ever say that again" he said while everyone said "he will stop don't ever say that again" Jasper and Rose, and Emmett were surprised about how much control I had over my brothers. But they weren't surprised about how much they loved me and how protective they were of me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day when I walked into school the first thing I saw was Alice. I know Alice was only thinking that I trying to take Jasper from her but Jasper was my brother and I wasn't going to apologize to her. I felt Jasper's arm going around my shoulders tightly around me.

"I know but I'm not letting my wife hurt my sister and I'm not letting my sister hurt my wife" Was his explanation.

My phone started ringing.

"Bella please help me" Elena said.

"What happened? Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm at the hospital, Jenna got hurt" she repaid.

"How" I asked.

"Katherine"

I ran after that I don't know if I was running at vampire speed. I was at the hospital. When some idiot came into my line of path and I ran right into him. We both fell on your asses.

"What the hell man?" I asked.

"Sorry Bella, but please watch your language" he said.

I looked up to meet my eye with a pair of golden eyes.

"Sorry Carlisle" I said.\he helped me up but when we tried to go separate ways we always ended up bumping into each other. When he went left I went left. Finally I had enough. I pulled Carlisle against the wall.

"Stay" I said as if I was talking to a dog that wouldn't stop following me. When I got to the door to the room where Elena was I turned and said "Now you can go" as I got into the room I just started laughing. Elena looked at me like I was crazy. I was about to tell her when Carlisle came in. When he was done talking to Elena I looked at him.

"Aren't you gunner tell her? Fine I'll tell her" I said.

When I was done telling her about what happened outside she was rolling on the floor laughing.

"He does look like a dog" Elena said.

"Hold on a second I don't look like a dog" Carlisle said.

"Yes you do" I said.  
"Who looks like a dog?" Emmett asked, walking in with Rose, Jasper, Damon, and Stefan, Bonny, Jeremy, Caroline.

"Carlisle" I said.

"No I don't" he said.

"Yes you do" I said.

"Prove it" Carlisle said.  
I got that smile on my face. The smile that said something bad is going to happen because I caused it.

Damon and Stefan saw it and tried to stop Carlisle, to tell me that it wouldn't work. So I turned him into a golden retriever.

"Hey how did you guys get so tall?" Carlisle asked.

Everyone was rolling on the floor laughing.

"How did you get so short?" I asked.

"I don't know" he said.

"Look at yourselfer" I said.

Once he did he said " oh no I'm a dog" but once he saw his tail he said " oh tail" then started chanting his tail chanting "get tail, get tail" again everyone was on the floor laughing their asses off.

"No Carlisle you're a man not a dog, stop it. Bella change me back"

"Ok" I said and I changed him back.

After he that he said that Jenna will be ok and will be out of the hospital in a couple of days.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Carlisle P.O.V)

I was still thinking about chasing my tail when I got home. No Carlisle don't you're a man not a dog. Good thing Edward wasn't here or he would be laughing till no end. Then all of a seudden the canine instincts kicked in.

"Esme, Esme get me a chew toy" I said.

"Carlisle, honey what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Chew toy, chew toy, chew toy, chew toy" I just kept on chanting until she finally got out and got me a bunny for a chew toy.

"Hey mom, dad, we're just getting a more stuff" Rosalie said.

"Oh my god! Carlisle is still acting like a dog" Emmett said while laughing.

"What do you mean still acting like a dog?" Esme asked.

"That might be my fault" Bella replied.

Thank god Bella was here now maybe I can get back to normal.

"I might have changed him into a dog" Bella said.

"What the hell do you mean you turned my dad into a dog" Alice screeched.

"I was trying to prove a point now can I fix this without you yelling" Bella said calmly.

Bella turned to me and before I knew it I was back to normal. Now to get to the more important stuff.

"Bella how were you able to turn me into a dog" I asked.

"Because I'm an original" She said in a matter of fact tone.

"What?" I asked.

"I am an original vampire, I have fangs, I burn in the sun, I can still sleep, I have blood running through my veins, and I drink blood so your type of came to be from my type of vampires so that makes me way stronger and faster then the volturi itself" she said.

Me, Esme, Edward and Alice looked at her shocked, she, my daughter was a vampire.

"You're a vegetarian right Bella?" Esme asked.

Bella bit her lip and said "half"

"What" we all screamed.

"Calm down I never fed off human" she said.

"Are you sure" I asked.

"Yes" she said.

"And how are you half vegetarian?" I asked her.

"I drink donated blood" she said.

"Oh" I managed to say.

"Even if I did bit a human they wouldn't turn into a vampire afterward or feel pain, they would probably just get an adrenalin rush, and then I would make them forget that they ever saw me" She said.

"How about you control, you don't have any practice around humans" Edward said.

"Um, actually I have 456 years of practice" she said.

Now everyone stood there shocked Bella was 456 years old good god, she's even older than me.

Bella looked at Edward and said "Yeah and you were complaining about how old you are"

"Oh shut the fuck up Bella" Alice said.

"No how about you shut up or else" Bella said.

Alice walked right up to Bella and said "Or else what?"

"How about a little trip to Australia" Bella replied.

"How" Alice asked.

Bella lifted Alice over her head and asked someone to open the door Jasper opened the door and I threw Alice out.

"Can we go now?" Rosalie asked

"No now we have to wait for Alice to call" Bella said.

About five minutes later Alice called saying she was in Australia.

Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Bella left after that.

"How did I miss this all this time I thought Bella was human" I said.

"How did **I **miss this and Ilove her" Edward said.

"You didn't miss it I was human when you met me" Bella said appearing out of nowhere.

"What" we all asked.

"Oh there's Rosalie purse, Bye" She said as she got the purse and left. This day just brought up new questions.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Whoa! Bella, clam down. Please, before I have a wild rampage!" Jasper yelled at me. We were all sitting at our usual spot with, with the gang.

"Sorry, I can't help it. A new student is coming, so I have to stay and show him around, but I wanted to go home and watch Damon cook me my favorite food," I yelled back at Jasper.

Everybody except me and Stefan looked at Damon shocked and said "You can cook?"

"Yeah, but I only cook for my sister," he replied.

"Don't worry Bella! If you want I won't start cooking until you come home," Damon said to me.

"But that means you guys will be hungry until I get home and I don't want that," I said.

"We don't mind," Damon said.

"We don't?" Stefan said. Damon elbowed him in the ribs hard.

"Yeah, we don't," Stefan said. I burst out laughing.

"Aww, you guys are the best brothers in the world!" I said.

"Hey, what about us?" Jasper and Emmett yelled together.

"You guys, too" I got up and hugged all four of my brothers. Emmett being Emmett gave me a bear hug.

"Em…Emmett.. Can't…Breath" I managed to say. Once he let go of me, I hugged all of the girls and said "You're all the best sisters in the world," I then hugged Jeremy, Matt and Tyler saying, "You're the best friends in the world"

Later that day, I went up to the office to get the jerk.

"Hey, I'm looking for Caleb" I said.

"That would be me" some guy behind me said. I turned around and saw a pair of blue eyes staring right back at me.

"Follow me, I'm Isabella Salvatore but if you want to keep your head on your shoulders, call me Bella" I said.

"Okay Bella, I'm guessing you already know I'm Caleb" he said.

"Yes, I do know" I said.

I could already tell that he knew I didn't like him but he was being so nice. I felt like a bitch for being mean to him. I pushed that feeling down and finished the tour, and then I went home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (Damon P.O.V)

I was sitting with Rose in my arms and we started kissing when Bella came in.

"OH MY GOD" Bella said as she saw us.

"Uuuhh" I said she ran up to Rose and hugged her as hard as she could and that's pretty darn hard.

"Yes I get another sister in law!" she screamed, she came up to me and smacked me upside the head and then said "Why didn't you tell me, don't you trust me Damon?" she asked.

I hugged her and said "Do you want to eat your favorite food? How was that jerk?" I asked.

I instantly felt sorry for asking, she started to call this Caleb kid all the names in the book. She stayed like that until Jasper came in and calmed her down. Without even meeting this Caleb kid I knew I didn't like him and then I saw every guy even the humans and the Cullen's didn't him either.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next day I was really just dazzling out. Some how I just kept getting images of Edward and Caleb. When I got to my locker and opened it when a letter fell out.

Dearest Bella,

I'm sorry if I did anything to you that may have upset you I truly hope that we could be great friends some day/

Truly sorry,

Caleb.

After reading it I felt guilty. Jasper was about to ask why but I just gave him a look that said if you open your mouth you will be sorry. Jasper shut up immediately and was scared to death. Oh I forgot to tell them about my powers. I asked my brothers if we should tell them. Edward didn't know since he can't read the minds of my type of vampire, my brothers slowly nodded their heads. Later we invited all of the Cullen's and the gang over.

"So my brother and I have something to tell you" I said to them in their minds. Everyone had a very shocked look on their faces that my brother and I started laughing really hard.

"Umm, Bella did you just talk in our minds?" Elena asked

"Yea" I replied. "I'm going to tell you guys about my powers" I continued.

"Um did you just say powers as in more then one?" asked Emmett.

"Yes, well I have the ordinary stuff like I'm stronger then Emmett and faster than Edward, and I have over 2 hundred powers" I said.

Everybody just froze with shocked faces.

"W…Wh…Wha…What do you mean over 200 powers" Carlisle asked.

"Well you see all I know is when I was changed I had the power to copy other people's powers, but I don't know how I got most of them" I said.

"I'm just glad that she's are sister, not the enemy" Damon said.

"Except when it comes to pulling pranks or revenge" Stefan said with a horrified look.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

Stefan was about to answer but I quickly covered his mouth with my hand I looked at Elena and asked "Will you help me but that will include not hanging out with Stefan but you can kiss and stuff just don't talk to him"

"Yes I will for my favorite sister" Elena replied.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After I told the Cullen's and my friends and soon to family about my power they all went home. That night I thought about Caleb. I was really mean to him even when he didn't do anything wrong. The next day I decided to tell him I'm sorry. When I got to school I saw him by his locker.

"Hey Caleb" I said when I got to him.

"Hey" he said.

"Look I'm sorry for the way I have been acting, I've was a real bitch, how about we start over" I said as I raise my hand to give him a handshake and said "Hi, I'm Bella Salvatore"

He smiled and shook my hand and said "Nice to meet you, I'm Caleb Smith"

For the rest of the day we talked it turns out we have a lot in common. As the days went by Caleb and I got closer and closer even thought everybody but the girls hate him. A week after I apologized to Caleb, Caroline came to talk to me at my house

"Hey Bella, I think I saw Katherine go in the school today" she said.

"Ok I'll go check it out" I said.

I broke into the school and looked around and as I was about to leave I saw the last person I excepted to see sleeping there.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (Caleb P.O.V)

"Caleb" I heard someone say.

I looked up to see Bella walking toward me.

_**Flashback**_

"You will spy on the Salvatore and find out what their planning" she said.

"Okay" I said.

"And in order to get close to them go after Bella Salvatore" she said.

"Okay" I said.

_**End of flashback**_

"Bella" I said.

"What are you doing here" she asked.

"Um, um… I'm kind of an orphan" I said.

"Oh, but you can't live at the school, how about you come live with me and my brothers" she offered.

"Um… won't they mind?" I asked.

"No, they won't" she said.

"Ok" I replied.

I got my stuff and we went to her house.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After I showed Caleb to his room. I went downstairs. My brothers, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Rose C were waiting for me there.

"Why did you bring him here?" Damon asked.

"Cuz he doesn't have a home, he was living at the school for god's sake!" I said.

"But why bring him here?" Jasper asked.

"Guys please let him stay here please, please, pretty please." I was sounding like a little girl that really really wanted a cookie before dinner.

"Okay he can stay here but if he does anything to hurt you in any way he is a dead man got it?" Stefan said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because we all see the way you're getting close to him, we're just looking out for you" Rose (My future-sister-in-law) said.

"Okay" I said and I went to my room and went to sleep.

Over the next few days I and Caleb got closer and closer. Now I saw what Rose was saying. Then I started smelling gas; I looked around the house and I saw a witch gassing the house.

"Everyone get out of the house, it's been gassed."

Everyone rushed out the house and we all decided to go find different places to stay. Jasper went back to live with Alice again, Emmett and Rose went to a empty house next-door, Stefan went to Elena's, Damon and Rose went to our Cabin, and Caleb and I went camping in the forest. One night I was really cold for some reason. Caleb put his arms around me to keep me warm. I looked at him and smiled, before I knew what was happening until his lips met mine and we were passionately kissing, and then one this led to another.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

The next morning, Caleb wasn't beside me so I put on my clothes and went looking for him. While I was looking for him I heard Katherine's voice, I went after it and hid up in a tree. What I saw there took me by surprise. There was Caleb and Katherine.

"So what have you gotten done with Bella?" She asked.

"So far so good she doesn't even have a clue that I'm spying on her and her brothers for you" He said.

I ran away from there, and followed Damon and Stefan's scent to out house. Everyone was there, but I didn't care I just ran into Damon's arms and clung to him. I choked out the story and in less than one second everyone was hugging me, patting my back. Telling me everything is alright. When I was done with the story I saw that all the men had a very very angry, furious, faces and so did all the ladies. All of a sudden Damon was carrying me bridal style and running to the camp site Caleb and I were staying at, I looked behind Damon and saw that everyone was behind him as well.

"Oh there you are Bella" Caleb said when he say us but stopped short when he saw when saw all the angry looks.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Ummm Hi guys" He said.

Then Damon let me down. The guys and girls were surrounded Caleb in a second. Caleb was surprised.

"Well Caleb why do you seem so surprised by our speed, didn't Katherine tell you that we're all vampires like her?" Damon said icily.

"How do you know about that" Caleb said.

"After you had your way with my daughter, she woke not to find you, she then went looking for you and saw your true face" Carlisle said.

I looked over to my brothers and asked them if they thought of Esme and Carlisle as parents they nodded yes as they replied to Caleb.

"Did you really think that you could use my baby sister and we would be okay with that and you thought that you could get away with it" Jasper said.

"Yeah we watched for week's how you pretended to love our baby sister and how now we see that you only worked for Katherine" Emmett said.

"But…but…Bella I really do love you, before I was just working for Katherine, but as I got to know you I began to really fall for you that's why I went to Katherine this morning to tell her that I won't work for her, and I'll tell you guys everything cuz I didn't want Bella to get hurt" Caleb said.

"Oh really, you really think you love Bella, you don't love her you just want to make your precious Katherine happy" Rosaline said.

And with that everyone got at least two punches at him.

"If we ever see you near our sister again it will be your last day on earth" All of my siblings said,

"Same goes for us" Our parents said.

"Now leave" Edward said.

Caleb got up and left. This time Edward picked me up bridal style and ran me home. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in my room in my PJ's. As soon as I placed my foot on the floor I had a vision. I saw people specially vampire in black robes running towards Mystic Falls. As I got out of my vision I assumed they were the Volturi by what Edward had told me about them.

"Hey guys I just had a vision that the Volturi coming here" I said.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"WHAT" All the Cullen's said together.

I nodded my head since the others didn't know about the Volturi the Cullens told them all about them.

"I'll call the Denali's" Dad said.

"Dad, wait I want to talk to the pack first" I said.

Dad was shocked "What did you just call me?" He asked.

"Well you see with what you said about me being your daughter in the forest, me, Damon, Stefan, Rose, Elena and Jeremy since he's like a brother to me. Decided that we would like to be your children if you want us to" I said.

Then we all were getting Emmett sized bear hugs from Mom and Dad.

"Of course we want you to be our children" they said together.

"So can you guys wait till I get back from talking to the pack" I asked.

"Ok but we want you to call every day" Dad said

"Ok I will" I said.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I hugged everyone and took off towards La Push. I stopped at the border line; all of the werewolves came to the border within minutes. The brown one that reminded me of Jacob barked. The black one nodded its head and all of them took off into the woods. Then 9 really broad men and one beautiful woman came back.

"Bella" Jacob said.

"Heyy Jacob" I replied.

"How…how… they said you died in Seattle" He stuttered.

"How about I tell you what happened from the beginning so u know what I'm talking about" I said.

"Okay" Sam said.

"We might want to sit down for this" I said.

"Okay" They all said.

Then I sensed another vampire at Emily's house I ran toward there and only a few feet away from Emily was a vampire. I saw that Emily was shaking. Everyone else was behind me now and some were about to go save Emily but I stopped them, Sam included.

"Get out of my way" Sam shouted.

"Hold on something is going to happen that you need to see but you can't interfere, nothing will happen to Emily I swear my life on it" I said

"You better hope nothing happens to Emily" He snarled.

We all turned towards Emily and saw that she was about 5 seconds away from phasing.

_**BAM**_

Emily is a werewolf now, everyone else stood there shocked as Emily killed the vampire and phased back. I ran at vampire speed and got a blanket and wrapped it around Emily before anyone saw her naked.

"See I told you nothing would happen to her" I said as I gave Emily to Sam.

"How" He asked towards no one.

"Did you give some of your blood to her when you accidentally attacked her?" I asked.

"Umm… yes" He said.

"That's why if any of your blood goes into a human's blood stream they also become a werewolf" I explained.

"How did you know we're werewolves" Angry Paul asked.

"And you're a vampire" Leah asked.

"How about we sit down and I'll tell you my story" I said.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

We sat down and I told them my whole story from when I was born to today at this moment. Even the whole Caleb thing. When I was done I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me.

"Even though you're a vampire, your like a sister to us" Emily and Leah said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Yes, Bella you don't only have four brothers but 14 and not only seven sisters but 9" Sam said and the others nodded.

"Okay now that we cleared that up, now we can go to mystic falls and help your sister" Paul said.

"Hey Paul aren't you supposed to be the angry, stubborn and crazy" I asked.

"Yeah but only when it comes to strangers and now that your our sister you get to see the nice, caring, over protective brother side of me." He answered.

"Oh and when you come to Mystic Falls the Cullen's and another coven will be there to help so can you… you know…" I asked.

"Yeah, we will try Bella" Jacob said.

"Oh, yeah the good thing is that you imprinted on Leah, she's sure to keep you straight" I said.

I felt a pair of arms around my waist, I saw Leah was hugging me.

"I'm glab you approve I know you think of Jacob as a brother." She said.

"Yeah but now I have a very big family" I said.

I got up and hugged everyone.

"Ready to go?" I asked when everyone had packed a bag of clothes that will last them a couple of weeks.

"Yes" They all said.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

We took off and reached home in about 3 hours. When we walked in Mom said "Oh thank god you're here we were about to come after you when you didn't call"

"Sorry Mom, it's just a lot of stuff happened" I said, and then I introduced everyone.

"Alright Carlisle we know that Bella thinks of you guys as family, and we think of her as our sister so we are willing to a make a truce" Sam said.

"We would be honored" Dad said as they shook hands.

Everyone sat down and started talking together. That's when I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Jas…Jasper…Stop…Please…Stop" I yelled, when I stopped everyone was smiling.

"What"

"You make us smile when you smile" Jasper said "And you were just feeling nothing so I thought about making you laugh" He continued.

"Oh really well too can play that game" I said, Damon and Stefan got a scared look but before they could say anything I blasted them with a huge wave of giddy. Before long everyone was rolling on the floor laughing and everyone that could cry, had tear running down there face from laughing so hard.

"Ok that was not fair" Jared said.

"Alls fair in love and war" I replied.

"Okay, okay time for diner I'm going to cook but I'll need help with the wolfs here" I said.

"I'll help" said Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Leah and Emily said.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

After dinner Carlisle called Tanya and her family, they said they will be here be morning. We all went to our rooms and went to sleep. I woke up to the door bell. I ran downstairs and opened the door. There stood I presumed the Denali's.

"Hello, you must be the Denial's. Please come in, I don't know where the others are." I said.

"Hello, you must be the famous Bella" Said Elzar.

"Yes, you must be Elzar, your lovely wife Carmen and your daughters Irina, Kate and Tanya." I said.

"Yea, that is us" Tanya said.

"Yes, oh and if you guys really don't want to do this than its okay and you guys can go home cuz I really don't this tension here" I said.

"Oh sorry it just seems weird how a guy like Edward ever got an amazing girl like you" Tanya said.

"Whoa did I just hear Tanya say something nice." Emmett said.

"Yeah, I think I did it seems like Bella has this talent about her, it just seems that no one can even think about being a bitch to her" Tanya said.

"Yeah our sister has always been like that since she was born" Stefan said.

"Thank you all for coming to help me this really means a lot." I said.

Everyone hugged me and said they'd do it anything now that is left to do is wait for the Volturi to come.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 (Aro's P.O.V)

It's been forever since we have seen my sons and daughter. Things just haven't been the same around here without them.

"You're right brother things haven't been the same without the children" Marcus said.

"Did I say that out load?" I asked.  
"Yes, Aro" Caius said.

"I miss Damon's protectiveness of Bella and his anger at anyone that dared come near her" Caius continued.

"I miss Stefan's ability to make Bella laugh and smile and make her fell loved" Marcus said always the caring one and Caius always the fighting one.

"I miss Bella's ability to make this place joyful, and to make anyone around her smile, this place was always filled with my beautiful childrens laughter" I said we all fell into silence. Until Jane came in.

"Master, it seems to be that the cullens have told a human about vampires" Jane said.

"Well it seems to me that we have a human to kill" Caius said.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Mystic Falls Master" Jane replied.

"Lets go" I said.

Then my wife came in along with my brother's Cauis wife, Katrina and Mary.

"Katrina dear what's wrong" I asked.

"We'd like to go with you honey something inside me is telling me to go there" She said.

"Okay you can come" I said.

"Demitri, Felix, Alec, Jane" I shouted.

"Come on were going now" I continyed with that we left for Mystic Falls.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

"Guys get ready they'll be here in a couple of minutes" I said.

I was standing behind the door along with my brother, the Cullen's and the Denali's are going to jump out of the windows and the pack will run out of the side of the house.

"Okay Guys their here" I said.

I yanked open the door and walked out into the yard with my brothers and the Cullen's, the Denali's and the Pack came out and all stood behind me ready to fight but there was only one problem the Volturi all stood there shocked. Then all of a sudden Aro came up to me and my brothers and hugged us. At that very moment I remembered every memory I thought I had lost when I was a child. Then Daddy let go of us and went back to his spot. I instantly ran up to Daddy and hugged him again

"Bella what are you doing their here to kill you remember?" Damon yelled.

"Yeah come back here!" Stefan yelled.

I looked at Daddy and saw the hurt in his eyes. I went up to my brothers and restored their memory's and they each ran up to Daddy and hugged him tight. Then we saw Mommy, we all ran to her and dog pilled on her. Then we all hugged everyone and then I went back to my Daddy, Stefan to Uncle Marcus and Damon to Uncle Caius and Mommy beside Daddy. Daddy wrapped his arms around ne and it seems like he was giving me a hug from behind but above my shoulders.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sam yelled angrily.

I, Stefan and Damon all showed Edward are memories, when we were done he fell on his ass.

"Oh god, oh god, I'm in love with Aro's daughter, oh god, oh god, Aro's gunna kill me' He repeated over and over.

"Hold on, we guys are Aro's children?" Daddy Carlisle asked.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

We nodded. "But something happened that made us forget who we are." I said.

"Oh man sorry dude you really have it in for ya" Emmett said.

"Yeah sorry man' Jasper said.

"Edward please get off your ass because Bella would kill me and so would your family" Daddy said.

"Yeah cuz they think of you guys as family" Uncle Marcus said.

"So does that mean that Esme and I can still get to be their parents, the guys and the girls' sister and brother, and you know about Edward" Dad said.

"Yes Carlisle" Daddy said.

"Daddy" I said.

"Yes" Both Dad and Daddy replied.

"Okay just so you guys know Carlisle and Esme we'll call you guys Mom and Dad and Aro and Katrina we'll call you Mommy and Daddy, okay" I said.

"Okay" The four of them said.

"Daddy can you please let me go cuz im hungry." I said.

With that both my Mom's and my aunt left saying they were going to make dinner, but not long after that we started smelling smoke we all went inside. The Denali's, Volturi guard and the pack already left. The Denali's said that I had to call them twice a week so did everyone else, they also said that if I didn't they would come down and wont leave me alone until I tell them why I didn't call. When we saw what was going on inside, I got so angry.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

"Okay enough the three of you outside I will made the damn dinner!." I screamed so loud everyone had to cover their ears.

"Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Rose will you guys please help me?" I asked in a quieter tone.

"Yeah" They all said.

"Everyone else out!" I screamed again.

Everybody literally ran out of the house. When dinner was done, and I set the table. I called everyone to the dining room then all of a sudden Daddy asked the question of the day.

"Hey Stefan are you and Elena dating, if so would that make Elena my daughter-in-law?" Daddy asked.

"Yes, and yes Dad." Stefan answered.

Then all of a sudden I got an idea.

"Hey Daddy, Elena isn't the only daughter-in-law you have" I said.

Just then Damon got completely terrified and said " Bella, don't you dare!"

"Damon's going out with Rose and I'm pretty sure that she's your other daughter-in-law" I said.

"Ohh is that right Damon?" Damon asked.

"Yes, and Bella you are dead" Damon said.

I screamed and ran onto Daddy's lap, and stuck my tongue out at Damon.

"What in the world did I do to deserve a sister like you, it's unbelievable!" Damon said.

I was shocked, my own brother didn't want me. I walked up to Damon and picked up his plate of spaghetti and dumped it on is head and face, then I sat on Daddy's lap again.


End file.
